Long Time Coming
by Squeeka Cuomo
Summary: There was nothing spontaneous about the kiss.


**Long Time Coming**

_**Save your soul…**_

There was nothing spontaneous about the kiss.

It didn't _just _happen.

And as Davis touched her face, ran his thumb over the curve of her cheekbone, Chloe realized she knew that more clearly than she knew her own name. Staring up into his deep brown eyes, the blonde realized that this moment had been a long time coming.

From the first time she'd seen him, walking through a cloud of billowing smoke, to every time after, they'd been moving closer and closer to this point. Everything between them had been leading up to this moment.

Standing so close to him, breathing in his scent, Chloe realized that at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to press her lips against his. There were no thoughts of Jimmy, of their engagement or their impending nuptials.

There was just Davis Bloom.

Davis with his mysterious past. Davis who looked at her in a way her fiancé never did. Or ever could. Davis whom she had some sort of connection too. Whom she was drawn to despite her best efforts to erase him from her mind.

When he leaned forward, Chloe felt herself move as well. There was no hesitation, no second thoughts; there was just the promise of Davis' lips finally, blissfully, against her own.

The distance between them was shorter than she'd thought, and before she knew it, their lips were pressed together. Her eyes had fallen shut as she desperately tried to take in everything she could before the inevitable happened.

His lips were firm against hers, but somehow, his kiss was still soft. And the hand that had stroked her cheek had slid around to the back of her neck. The tips of his fingers, slightly calloused, were like a soothing balm against her skin.

But most of all, Chloe was blown away by just how perfect, how _right_ kissing Davis felt.

Never once had Jimmy kissed her like that, been able to make her feel like that.

And there it was - the inevitable.

Jimmy Olsen.

Reality had hit her all too soon. And the moment she thought of her fiancé, he was _all_ she could think about. Behind her closed eyes, his face was the only thing she could see. Specifically, his sweet, kind face as he beamed at her proposal acceptance.

But no matter how much she loved Jimmy, because she really did, she didn't love him the way she'd loved Clark. Didn't love him the way she thought she could love Davis.

Despite her feelings, despite how Davis made her feel, this just wasn't right. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ do that to her fiancé.

Far too soon, she broke their kiss. From the look on his face, Chloe knew that the abruptness had shocked Davis. And the stunned look on his handsome features was almost too much for her to handle.

Instead of looking at him, Chloe stared at the ground as she pushed a few hairs out of her eyes. With her thoughts gathered, she lifted her eyes to his. "Ok, stop. Umh. This connection, Davis, it was, it was never _this_." Unable to look at him, she turned away.

Even as the words had spilled out of her mouth, Chloe knew they were a lie.

_**Before you're too far gone…**_

She should have just climbed on her bike then and there. She should have driven out of the alley as quickly as she possibly could.

But she didn't.

She couldn't.

"I understand." Davis' voice was hesitant, but it wasn't apologetic. Chloe's heart begged her to turn, to face him. But her mind told her no.

"But I am not ready to let you go." The honesty, pure and simple, caused her to turn around. When she did, her eyes went directly to his. There was no shame, no embarrassment.

On his part.

Or hers.

"I will wait for as long as it takes." As he spoke, Davis gently shook his head, as if to emphasize his words. And even though what he was saying touched her, it was the heartbreaking honesty in his eyes that held her captive. Looking into them, Chloe felt as if she could see the very depths of his soul.

She'd never once looked into Jimmy's eyes like that.

And she was beginning to wonder if she ever would.

Or if she even wanted too.

"You know where to find me." Davis didn't wait for her to respond. Didn't wait for her too acknowledge him in any way. Instead, he just turned and walked down the alleyway.

He'd just laid his heart on the table before her, and all Chloe could do was watch him walk away.

_**Before nothing can be done…**_

As Davis' steps took him further and further down the alley, Chloe felt her heart begin to pound. With each beat, she felt the organ slam against her ribs. She couldn't help but think that this was what dying of a broken heart must feel like.

The next thing she knew, her bright yellow helmet slipped from her grasp. Before it could hit the ground, before its plastic-y thud could echo through the alleyway, she was running.

Towards Davis.

Away from Jimmy.

Away from what was sure to be a safe and happy life.

There was no such guarantee with the man she was running towards. There was no real guarantee of anything with Davis Bloom. But the short kiss she'd shared with him felt more right than all of her fiancé's kisses combined.

"Davis, I-" Her voice was desperate, pleading. And Chloe knew she'd said everything with those two words.

There was no going back.

When he turned around, Davis didn't look surprised or relieved. No, his deep eyes were full of determination as he took the few steps that would close the distance between Chloe and himself.

The moment his hands were on her face, Chloe crushed her mouth against his, twisting the front of his jacket in her fists.

The kiss was painful. Vicious.

He was claiming her, marking her, as his own. And Chloe gave herself freely.

His fingers twisted through her short, blonde hair. Hers stayed balled up in his jacket, as if she were afraid to let him go. The moment, though harsh and unrelenting, was so fragile. Chloe felt, if she were to let him go, for a fraction of a second, that Davis would be gone. Forever. And now that she had him, she couldn't lose him.

Jimmy was the furthest thing from her mind.

Jimmy. As soon as Chloe realized she wasn't thinking of him, he was _all_ she could think about.

Once again, the inevitable had some all too soon.

And just as quickly as her daydream, fantasy, whatever it was, had began, it was over.

There was no Davis. He was gone. Back to wherever he'd been before finding her in the alley way.

Her helmet was still in her hands, and she hadn't moved an inch.

As she climbed onto her bike, Chloe's chest began to tighten painfully. She tried to tell herself it was just heartburn. And not heartbreak. But as she revved the bike into gear and sped down the highway back to Smallville, to Jimmy, a few stray tears slid down her cheeks.

**Squeeka Cuomo's Notes  
**- This is dedicated to "lust_4sorrow", who's beautiful Chloe/Davis fics inspired me to write my own.  
- All dialogue, save the line "Davis, I-", is taken from the episode "Abyss".- The lyrics I used are from "Never Think" by Robert Pattinson.  
- Quack: Thank you so much for your help. I appreciate all of your support so much. :duck:  
- Reviews are love.


End file.
